Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control program management system, and a control program management method.
Background Art
With increased computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier by implementing an image capturing capability, image forming capability, and communication capability, etc.
In known technologies, in case of operating printers used for outputting computerized documents, it is general to generate a print job by using printer drivers installed on information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) and transfer the generated print job to the printer.